Rewrites and shit
rewriting histories and/or personalities bc whynot. Julchen History and personality |-|Old History= Julchen Brigitte Beilschmidt is the 3rd eldest of 5 siblings. Her father,Conrad Beilschmidt, was a professional Quidditch player who played as Beater in Heidelberg Harriers and her mother, Anneliese Beilschmidt, was a professor at Durmstrang Institute. She has three brothers and one sister, two of whom are now professors at Durmstrang after their mother resigned. The eldest of the siblings is Elisa, followed by Wolfram. The youngest were the twins Gabriel and Rafael. While they all squabble like all siblings do, they are a tight-knit team. It was pretty easy since all of them have 1-2 year age difference. Julchen's childhood was a peaceful one, filled with memories of Quidditch and brooms. The 5 Beilschmidt siblings share a love of Quidditch, inherited from their father. Elisa was keeper while she, Gabriel, and Rafael were Chasers and their father and Wolfram were Beaters. At 11 years old, Julchen was accepted into Durmstrang. She had a normal school year. She got into a Quidditch team in her 3rd year. For a few years she balanced her school life between Quidditch and academics, soon dropping out of the team when 6th year came. Though after that, she chose to follow her father's footsteps and became a professional Quidditch player for her father's old team, the Heidelberg Harriers. |-|New History= Conrad Beilschmidt has fancied Anneliese Blumstein since the first time they met, which is, unfortunately when he crashed into her while practicing stunts in the air in their 3rd year. He never anticipated that she would be the one he's standing with in front of the altar 10 years later. Meanwhile, Anneliese has been fantastically irritated when this Dummkopf landed on her on her way to the dorms. But she couldn't deny that yes, he was attractive but she shrugged it off. Imagine her surprise when Conrad ended up as her husband and father to her children. Their eldest daughter is Elisa Marianne Beilschmidt, followed by Wolfram Roderich Beilschmidt. Julchen Brigitte Beilschmidt is their middle child while their youngest children are Gabriel Raimund Beilschmidt and Rafael Gunter Beilschmidt. But today, you will be hearing the story of Julchen Beilschmidt, their middle child. Her story from childhood to Quidditch stardom. It was no secret that the family was already famous, what with their father being a Beater for the Heidelberg Harriers. The kids had been to so many Quidditch games in their childhood that the skills practically implanted themselves into their minds. Conrad was ecstatic and was determined to encourage his children to follow his steps in becoming Quidditch players. While Anneliese doesn't really support the idea, since Quidditch is a particularly dangerous sport, she agreed to let the kids try. So far, all five kids enjoy Quidditch, Julchen's favourite spot being Chaser. It turns out, each of the siblings have their own forte, Wolfram being Beater, Elisa being Keeper, Julchen, Rafael and Gabriel being Chasers. Their childhood is spent playing Quidditch and learning about tactics from their father. It was no surprise that all the siblings had basically ended up in a Quidditch team in Durmstrang. Julchen ended up being in one team with Elisa while Rafael and Gabriel were with Wolfram. The five siblings' school life was very eventful, Elisa, the twins, and her gave Wolfram so many